


And it's burning on my tongue

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Amuse
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Cosa dovrei dirti? Se tu vuoi andare via non sono io a doverti dire che...” s’interruppe, sospirando. “Perché non sei tu, ogni tanto, a dirmi che non te ne vuoi andare?”
Relationships: Mizuta Kouki/Sakurada Doori





	And it's burning on my tongue

**~ And it’s burning on my tongue ~**

_“And it’s better for me to let it go now_

_than hold on and hurt you.”_

_[Burn, Usher]_

Doori si stiracchiò, cercando di trovare le forze per uscire da quel letto.

Non avrebbe realmente voluto farlo. Non avrebbe voluto dover tornare a casa propria da solo, men che meno a quell’ora, eppure sapeva di non poter nemmeno restare lì per sempre.

Sospirando si fece forza, alzandosi in piedi e mettendosi alla ricerca dei propri vestiti.

Kouki lo seguì con lo sguardo, raggomitolandosi sotto le lenzuola.

Non gli sorrideva, e Doori non lo prese per un buon segno.

Il fatto che il più grande fosse serio era tanto raro da essere preoccupante.

“Torni a casa?” gli domandò allora, nonostante la risposta fosse scontata, ponendo fine al silenzio.

L’altro annuì, infilandosi lentamente la maglietta, controvoglia, in attesa di sentirsi dire qualcos’altro, qualsiasi altra cosa che ritardasse il suo ritorno a casa.

Sapeva cosa avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire. Avrebbe voluto sentirsi chiedere di non andarsene, avrebbe voluto che Kouki lo implorasse se era necessario, ma sapeva che non sarebbe mai accaduto.

Era stato lui, del resto, a cominciare tutto questo.

Aveva desiderato Kouki così tanto e così a lungo, e quando era stato messo alle strette tutto quello che era riuscito a fare era stato baciarlo, a farsi portare a letto, senza mai dirgli cosa realmente provasse nei suoi confronti o che cosa davvero volesse da lui.

Andava avanti ormai da troppo questa storia, e lui cominciava a chiedersi quale fosse il senso di continuare a farsi del male in quel modo, senza mai ottenere niente in cambio.

“Allora io vado...” mormorò quando ebbe finito di vestirsi, avviandosi verso la porta.

Tentennò per qualche secondo, e quando fu sul punto di uscire si voltò in sua direzione, mordendosi un labbro.

“Non ci riesci proprio, non è vero?” chiese, mentre il più grande si metteva meglio a sedere, fissandosi le mani mentre se le torturava con le unghie.

“Cosa dovrei dirti? Se tu vuoi andare via non sono io a doverti dire che...” s’interruppe, sospirando. “Perché non sei tu, ogni tanto, a dirmi che non te ne vuoi andare?”

Doori alzò un sopracciglio, perplesso.

Non era davvero colpa sua. Lui non aveva idea di che cosa passasse per la testa a Kouki, non aveva idea del perché non gli dicesse mai cosa pensasse di quel loro modo di stare insieme.

Aveva sempre preso tutto così come veniva il più grande, senza mai lasciargli intendere cosa gli andasse bene e cosa no, e alla fine Doori aveva semplicemente stabilito che da lui non volesse altro che quello.

Glielo avrebbe detto, altrimenti.

“E se anche io volessi restare? Che cosa cambierebbe?” lo provocò, tornando indietro e sedendosi nuovamente sul letto.

Kouki aggrottò le sopracciglia, pensieroso.

“Non lo so che cosa cambierebbe. Però non voglio essere io a chiedertelo. Penso che sia meglio che io faccia un passo indietro, adesso, piuttosto che continuare in questo modo e rischiare di fare del male ad entrambi.”

Doori si lasciò andare ad una risatina sarcastica, scuotendo la testa.

“Questo mondo non è fatto per una persona bella come te, Kouki.” lo prese in giro, affatto divertito, alzandosi poi di nuovo in piedi e portandosi le mani alle tempie, come esasperato. “Perché non mi dici che cosa pensi, per una buona volta? La prima volta che siamo finiti a letto insieme non hai nemmeno battuto ciglio, io che cosa dovevo pensare? Non mi hai detto niente, mi hai lasciato fare come se ti facessi pietà, e...” inveì contro il più grande, prima che questi sbarrasse gli occhi e lo interrompesse.

“Pietà?” ripeté, incredulo. “Do-chan, per quale ragione avresti mai dovuto farmi pietà?”

Doori non aveva voglia di rispondergli, ma al contempo non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi tranquillizzato dal modo in cui l’aveva chiamato.

Lo vide alzarsi in piedi, dirigendosi verso di lui e portandogli le braccia intorno ai fianchi, poggiandogli il mento su di una spalla e stringendolo contro di sé.

Si lasciò andare a quella stretta perché ne aveva voglia, aveva voglia di sentirlo contro di sé, eppure non si sarebbe lasciato ingannare da quella concessione, dimenticando di cosa stessero discutendo.

“Non lo so. Perché sono venuto da te in quel modo e tu non mi hai chiesto niente. Non hai voluto sapere che cosa pensassi, non hai voluto sapere perché ho agito in quel modo. Hai semplicemente lasciato che facessi come meglio credevo. Perché dovrei pensare che te ne importi qualcosa?”

Kouki lo lasciò andare, sospirando.

“Perché mi sembrava molto chiaro cosa volessi da me, Doori.” mormorò. “Non hai mai dato segno di volere qualcosa di più del sesso, no?” sospirò, tornando seduto sul letto. “Mi dispiace averti dato l’impressione sbagliata, ma tu non me ne hai data una molto migliore.”

Doori tentennò.

Non aveva torto, se la metteva in questi termini.

Eppure lui aveva sempre visto Kouki come una presenza semplice nella propria vita, come qualcuno che avrebbe dovuto esserci sempre, perché sapeva che in fondo ci sarebbe stato.

Scoprire quanto potesse essere complesso per lui stargli accanto lo aveva strappato alla propria illusione di poter sistemare le cose, di potergli lasciare intendere senza dovergli dire la verità su cosa provasse.

“Io non voglio solo sesso da te.” ammise allora. “Io voglio... io...”

Kouki scoppiò improvvisamente a ridere, senza alcuna buona ragione. Doori se ne sarebbe anche irritato, se solo il più grande in quel momento non si fosse alzato di nuovo, raggiungendolo e baciandolo.

C’era qualcosa di diverso in quel bacio, qualcosa di diverso da tutti quelli che si erano scambiati in precedenza, tuttavia Doori non sapeva ancora se fosse in grado di interpretare o meno quella differenza.

“Credevo di volertelo sentir dire, Do-chan.” mormorò il più grande, separandosi da lui. “E invece forse non ha importanza.” gli prese le mani fra le sue, accarezzandole lentamente, come cercando di prendere tempo. “Ti amo, Sakurada Doori. Ti amo, e so che mi ami anche tu, e so quanto ti sia difficile riuscire ad ammetterlo. Ma per adesso mi va bene così, davvero. Non credevo che sarebbe stato così difficile ignorare quello che entrambi proviamo, ma lo è, e non sono più disposto a sopportarlo.” concluse.

Doori si sentì improvvisamente attraversare da una miriade di sensazioni diverse.

Lo odiò, per una frazione di secondo, al pensiero di quanto avesse penato per fargli aprire gli occhi, salvo poi scoprire che conosceva la verità fin dall’inizio.

Fu felice di quella dichiarazione, poi, perché era ciò che avrebbe sempre voluto sentirgli dire.

E lo amò ancora di più, perché nonostante non fosse in grado di dirglielo era così che si sentiva, ed era quello che più gli importava.

Non delle parole, non di quello che facevano, ma di come entrambi si sentissero.

Che si sentissero allo stesso modo, per lui era la cosa migliore che potesse accadere.

Lo abbracciò e si lasciò abbracciare, sbuffando per la frustrazione mentre lo sentiva ridere ancora, sentendosi tranquillizzare dal suono tanto familiare di quella risata.

“Mizuta Kouki.” disse, solenne quanto lo era stato l’altro. “Sei un idiota.” sospirò, scostandosi per poterlo guardare meglio in viso. “E io ti amo.”


End file.
